In today's business environment, professionals frequently go from one meeting to the next. Often, to keep track of their meetings, the professional would have to run back to their desk and login to their computer. The professional could then find out when and where their next scheduled meeting was located. Typically, this information was set up in a PC based calendar application such as Microsoft's Outlook®. In some instances, by going back to their office and logging onto their computer, valuable time would pass. This wasted time would result in the professional being late for meetings if not miss them completely.
While smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become commonplace, many companies still do not provide these devices to their employees. Furthermore, many of these devices are not synced with their work PC based calendar application. As a result, even though the professional uses a smartphone or PDA, the professional would still have to return to their desk and login to their PC in order to access their PC based calendar application.
To overcome these previously described limitations, professionals would take the time to manually copy their meetings from their PC based calendar application onto a paper agenda. Nevertheless, this method is problematic in today's electronic age as meeting information such as the meeting location or a change in the start time could happen on the fly. Meeting organizers rely on attendee's having access to electronic calendars that inform them of changes as they happen—something that is not possible when the professional does not have direct access to their PC based calendar application.
A need therefore exists for a system and method whereby the professional can access their scheduling information while overcoming the above-described limitations as well as other limitations which will become apparent from the discussion below.